Still
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Kurt y Blaine finalmente tienen su conversación. Más o menos. Post 4x10. Traducción autorizada por Chloe Winchester. KLAINE.


Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Kurt y Blaine finalmente tienen su conversación. Más o menos.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La trama es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Still**

* * *

Kurt puso la frazada alrededor de los hombros de Burt, mirándole con ojos agotados y lacrimosos, que no había querido que viera cuando estaba despierto. Tragó saliva con fuerza, con la garganta dolorida de mantener el nudo allí y lágrimas en sus ojos. Respiró lentamente, aún con el estómago retorcido en insoportables nudos.

Apagó la televisión, mirando hacia la cocina para ver a Blaine fregando los platos con afán. Su corazón se retorció más que su estómago, pensando en lo mágico que se suponía que sería esto, lo que podría haber sido si no fuera por...

Sacudió la cabeza, sus emociones comenzaban a brotar con la fatiga, sus manos estaban temblando.

—¿Kurt? —Todavía sonaba tan preocupado, tan genuino y...

_Jódete_, pensó con fiereza, dolido. Se obligó a sonreírle.

—Estoy bien —dijo suavemente, alejándose de su padre para así no despertarlo. Comenzó a poner los platos en su lugar sin mirar a Blaine, con el cuerpo horriblemente dolorido.

—Kurt —repitió él, tomándole del brazo con gentileza y haciéndole darse la vuelta. Se alejó de un salto, más por reflejo que por otra cosa, odiándose por hacer que ese dulce rostro se viera tan herido, a pesar de lo fuerte que sonó su voz cuando habló—. Te conozco demasiado como para saber que no estás bien. No tienes que fingir que...—Se mordió los labios—. Dijiste que seguía siendo tu mejor amigo. Entonces eso significa que puedes decirme, ¿cierto?

—Lo siento —dijo, ahora con las lágrimas encontrándole—. Yo sólo. —Aspiró un poco—. ¿Podemos hablar de esto en mi habitación? No quiero despertar a papá. Necesita descansar.

Blaine le siguió a la habitación, con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, con tanto temor. _No me hagas perderte. No puedo perderte. Te amo. Te necesito más que al aire, más que a nada más, ¿no lo ves? Perdóname, Kurt... Por favor_.

El mayor evitó su mirada cuando llegaron a la habitación, con los puños apretados a sus lados. —¿Kurt? —Él se volteó, mirando aquellos grandes ojos de corderito suplicando por una respuesta, por algo, luciendo tan menudo, desenfrenado y desesperado.

Se precipitó.

Dientes, lenguas y labios chocaron y repiquetearon juntos en el fervor de Kurt, desgarrando el cárdigan de su cuerpo, al igual que su camisa, en segundos. Enredó sus dedos en los mechones de cabello engominados, desordenándolos sin cuidado. Se quitó precipitadamente su propia camisa, ocupándose de las capas y todavía atacando la boca de Blaine por completo. Lágrimas picaron por el rabillo de los ojos del tenor, pero no importaba, no le importaba. Arañó y rasguñó la piel expuesta, apenas escuchando los suaves gemidos y gimoteos escapando de sus labios. Kurt mordió y chupó su cuello, marcándole como suyo una vez más.

—No puede tenerte. Al diablo ese bastardo cabrón, él no puede tenerte —gruñó Kurt apenas audible, sin la intención de decirlo en voz alta, no que Blaine escuchara mucho. Temblaba en las manos de Kurt, flexible y sumiso como siempre.

—¡K—Kurt! —Fue todo lo que consiguió, siendo empujado a la cama, dejado desnudo contra las sábanas antes de poder parpadear, Kurt todavía abriendo y quitándose la ropa, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo por el torso de Blaine. Lamió sus tetillas, arañándole la piel, que picaba más que sus labios hinchados y su cuero cabelludo dolorido.

Y Blaine tomó cada segundo de ello. Permitió el trato, acogió incluso, tomando toda y cualquier atención que Kurt estaba dispuesto a darle. Sus labios maltratados fueron estrujados de nuevo, dedos brutos abriéndole, labios ahora dentro de sus muslos, mordiendo con fuerza y haciéndole gritar. Una mano se arrojó sobre su boca, los ojos de Kurt exigentes. —Shh —siseó—. No queremos despertar a papá, ¿recuerdas? —Asintió, gimiendo impotentemente en su mano, cerrando los ojos, apretándolos. Kurt mantuvo su mano allí, sus dedos libres aún jugando con él toscamente. Blaine gimoteó de nuevo, gruñendo cuando Kurt se empujó en su interior. Lágrimas que no vio cayeron; todo el cuerpo de Blaine tembló.

—Shh —susurró. Kurt le dio la vuelta, clavándose en él, suaves gruñidos y gemidos cayendo de sus labios. Blaine se reclinó en su cuerpo, todavía queriendo estar cerca. Kurt estaba perdido en él, besando y chupando su nuca, escuchándole gemir en la almohada, frotándose contra él.

—Kurt —volvió a gemir Blaine, inclinándose hacia él.

Estaban tensos, músculos aleccionados, sudor resbalando por sus pieles, acercándose más y más. Kurt estaba en su elemento, abarcando el cuerpo de Blaine como si nunca le fuera a dejar, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, una mejilla apoyándose contra la suya. Blaine jadeó y se volvió a sacudir contra él, con su cabeza cayendo en el hombro de Kurt, permitiendo que su boca fuera saqueada de nuevo, gimiendo suavemente en ella. Era rápido, obsceno e imprevisto. Era Kurt descargando sus frustraciones contra el cuerpo de Blaine. La furia que aún sentía hacia él por el engaño, la impotencia que sentía por le cáncer de su padre, y el odio hacia sí mismo por no hacerse responsable de sus propios asuntos en su relación.

Blaine gimoteó cuando la mano de Kurt se envolvió a su alrededor, bombeándole rápidamente, violento y autoritario. —Córrete —gruñó Kurt—. Córrete, Blaine.

Se derramó sobre la mano de Kurt casi inmediatamente, obedeciendo. Su piel impactando contra la otra, demasiado ido como para importarle, y Kurt se incorporó, arrastrando las uñas por su espalda, observándole temblar, todo su cuerpo como un nervio expuesto. Y siguió embistiéndole, cerca de su propia liberación. Blaine estaba apretándose contra él por reflejo, jadeando por aire, estremeciéndose y diciendo su nombre en un grito ahogado.

Kurt dio un bajo gruñido entrecortado, con la respiración temblorosa, traspasando su orgasmo lentamente.

Hubo una embestida antes de que se alejara, haciendo que Blaine gimiera de nuevo. Se levantó, cogiendo una toalla de la cesta cercana y les limpió, finalmente saliendo de su bruma, finalmente viendo a Blaine.

Sus brazos estaban casi metidos bajo su cuerpo, doblados para que así sus manos estuvieran sobre sus hombros, respirando con lentitud. Su cabello estaba estirado, las capas de gel flojas por el sudor. Su espalda estaba cubierta de marcas de arañazos que eran muy profundas para ser juguetonas o por el calor del momento. Se veía demasiado desprotegido, demasiado expuesto en su entorno, ya empequeñecido por la cama. Era tan pequeño, frágil, y Kurt había...

Blaine se incorporó, volteándose para así poderle ver, con ojos inquisitivos. No parecía herido o golpeado. Al contrario, agradecido, aliviado. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rasguñados por los dientes de Kurt, su pecho en la misma condición que su espalda, las caderas coloradas por el vicio del agarre en ellas. En su vida nunca se había sentido más terrible por tocarle.

—Blaine —forzó, apenado. Se sentó a su lado, sólo mirándole—. Blaine, yo... lo siento tanto.

—Está bien. —Él asintió, asegurándole—. Estoy bien. —Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo estás, mírate. ¡Mira lo que te hice! _Te usé_.

—¿Y? —dijo, con vergüenza en la mirada—. Kurt, después de lo que yo...

—Para —dijo atragantado, las lágrimas haciendo que su voz se tensara—. Ya basta. Te has disculpado, expiado, has hecho todo lo que puedes para hacer que te perdone.

—Pero no lo has hecho —dijo, con el dolor finalmente encontrándole—. No lo has hecho y eso me mata. Me mata verte sufrir, verte tan trastornado por lo que le sucede a tu padre y no poder consolarte como quiero. Como sé que necesitas. Así... así que... si eso te ayudó, entonces me alegra que sucediera, Kurt. Si te sientes mejor entonces está bien. —Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—No lo está. —Miró el suéter descartado en el suelo, con los botones forzados y unos arrancados—. Lo siento tanto. Esa no era la manera... No debí haber sido tan bruto contigo. Blaine le miró, su pecho dolorido—. Y... y tú no eres el único que necesita pedir perdón. —Tomó sus manos, mirándole a los ojos, tan herido—. Yo también pude haberte abandonado. Te dejé solo en Lima, y _lo sé_ bien. Necesitabas atención, necesitabas que te dijera todos los días lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que te necesito. Lo sé y no lo hice...

—Esa no es excusa para ir...

—Lo sé. Pero no ayudó en nada, ¿verdad? —dijo en voz baja—. Y entonces hoy... hoy se suponía que sería para que arregláramos las cosas, hablar y estar bien de nuevo, pero... pero mi papá y yo y... y mi cabeza no estaba en el lugar correcto.

—¿Entonces que quieres hacer? —preguntó suavemente, luciendo tan vulnerable y temeroso.

—Blaine, tú lo eres todo para mí. Siempre lo has sido y justo ahora...—Tragó saliva, respirando breve—. Rompiste mi corazón, pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y justo aquí, justo ahora, sólo quiero que me abraces.

Blaine inmediatamente envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, abrazándole con fuerza y cercanía. Su respiración vaciló cuando Kurt le besó, moviéndole para que así estuvieran acostados, arrimados juntos. —Te extrañé —se aventuró Blaine, suplicante.

—Yo también te extrañé. Y te amo —susurró, sus frentes presionadas una contra otra—. Quiero olvidar todo lo que nos separó. Sólo quiero que seamos tú y yo de nuevo. Incluso si sólo es por esta noche.

—No tiene que serlo —sugirió, aun demasiado reservado.

—Poco a poco.

—De acuerdo. Lo que quieras.

Kurt extendió una mano cautelosamente, tocando la mejilla de Blaine. —Sigo estando orgulloso de ti.

Lágrimas brotaron inmediatamente de sus ojos, una sonrisa se instaló en sus mejillas. —¿Lo estás?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —susurró, besándole la frente—. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

Permanecieron donde estaban por el resto de la noche, abrazándose y mirándose. Blaine disfrutó la sensación de la piel de Kurt, su cuerpo tan cerca. Podia oler su loción y su perfume de nuevo, observarle parpadear y memorizar cada color en sus ojos. Kurt le acarició el rostro y el cabello, sólo queriendo estar cerca.

—¿Blaine? —musitó, casi dormido.

—¿Mm? —dijo, abriendo un ojo.

—Te perdono.

Blaine sonrió, con el corazón apretándole de nuevo. —Gracias.

Se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, justo como antes. Todavía enamorados.

**FIN**


End file.
